The Truth In Our Stars
by ktayyyyyyy
Summary: Oneshot, set in series 3 episode 20 when Stuart and Rachel are caught in the rubble.


Pieces of platform, ceiling airoboard fell, ripping a place of education,  
>a place where friendships were formed, relationships developed,<br>a deep mix of orange red and yellow blaze ripped throughout the school  
>Two bodies lay parllell one a young woman her hair spread her clothes<br>covered in the rubbles debrey a man lay beside her, it seems he had obviously  
>taken the brunt of the rubble.<br>Stuart opened his eyes  
>Stuart: Rachel, Rachel<br>Rachel let tears fall down her cheek  
>Stuart: Im sorry Rachel,<br>Rachel sniffed  
>Stuart: you must understand,<br>Rachel: what is there to understand Stuart you have ruined my career,  
>nobody is going to hire me (moves abit causing her pain) owww<br>Stuart: Rachel are you okay  
>Rachel (crying): leave me alone Stuart<br>Stuart holds out his hand which she accepts cautiously and he  
>pulls her gently into him<br>They lay there his hand protecting her for seemed like hours  
>but in reality was a couple of minutes<br>Stuart: I love You  
>Rachels breathe catches in the back of her throat<br>Rachel: what..what  
>Stuart: I love you...i have loved you ever since i met you, your kindness,<br>the way you care about everyone, how you protected your school,  
>how you didnt hate me even though i have ruined everything you<br>have worked for i did it all because I Love You.  
>Rachel: Stuart<br>Stuart: i know you will never feel the same way, i dont blame you,  
>Rachel and stuart stayed quiet, not feeling awkward just happy,<br>satisfied even though they were in a burning building.  
>Stuart: When i was a kid i used to be obsessed with stars,<br>Rachel giggles,  
>Stuart (laughs): whats so funny<br>Rachel: i just had you to be a stud  
>Stuart laughs<br>Stuart: nah stars were my thing,they just lay there  
>Rachel:Don't judge<br>Stuart:my gran she used to show me the stars  
>and tell me about her childhood, about meeting my granfather, about<br>having kids...i couldnt wait to grow up have all that, she told me when i  
>found the perfect girl that i would get this feeling inside<br>i never understood until i met you,  
>Rachel smiles at him<br>Rachel: i..i dont know what to say stuart  
>Stuart: dont say anything just that smile makes my day...Eddies a lucky<br>guy  
>Rachel looks at him quizzely<br>Stuart: dont deny it i know you love him and he definatly loves you  
>Rachel: i dont know<br>Stuart: Rachel, your beautiful, young, smart, funny  
>Rachel blushes<br>Stuart moves his leg trying to stand up Rachel trys but her leg has  
>been crushed too much, Stuart lifts her up<br>Rachel: Stuart what are you doing  
>Stuart: Rachel live your life, go be with eddie, be happy,<br>just promise me something..promise me everytime you look at  
>the stars you will think of me.<br>Rachel: i Promise  
>Stuart: Rach just remember by looking at the stars you can be anything you<br>want to be.  
>Stuart kicked the door open, The crowed gasp, Stuart walks out<br>Rachel in his arms  
>Eddie runs towards them<br>Eddie: Rach, Rach  
>Stuart winks at Rachel handed her over to the fireman<br>Stuart walks off  
>Parmedic: sir we need to check you out<br>Stuart: im fine just save her  
>Stuart walks back in to the burning building,<br>Stuart: goodbye my love, my dear Rachel

2 Years later  
>Rachel and Eddie are walking through a graveyard a little boy on Eddies<br>shoulders, they stop at a grave  
>Stuart Hordely<br>1973-2007  
>Rachel lays a bunch of flowers down<br>Rachel: sleep tight Stuart  
>Little boy: Mommy look a star in the sky<br>Rachel: yes my little man, by looking at that star you can be anything  
>Little boy: even an superhero<br>Rachel giggles  
>Rachel: even a superhero<br>"I love the stars.  
>Because they can't say anything.<br>I love the stars.  
>Because they do not judge anyone."<br>Eddie put his hand around her  
>Eddie: now Mrs. Lawson what do you say to a take away and a movie<br>Rachel: i would love that (rubbing her rounded bump)  
>Eddie: come on staurt lets go<br>Stuart: im coming daddy.  
>The Three soon to be four walked off knowing that the stars were watching<p> 


End file.
